


Let’s take a chance, go far away and never look back

by hellsinki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, AokagaMido, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Kagami Taiga, Doctor Midorima Shintarou, Firefighter Kagami Taiga, GoM coddling Kagami, KNB Alternative Jobs, Kagami has a kinky mind, Light Angst, Lots of sex talks, M/M, May contain shameless smut in chapter 3, Oblivious Aomine!, Overprotective Generation of Miracles, Police Officer Aomine Daiki, Polyamory, Pro Basketball Player Kagami Taiga, Sex Toys, Shameless Kagami, horny boys with feelings, mentions of spanking, too much content about Kagami's fabulous ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsinki/pseuds/hellsinki
Summary: Finishing high school, Kagami leaves Japan to be a pro basketball player in the NBA, but years later, returns home as a firefighter, much to the Miracles' dismay. Dr. Midorima makes it his mission to keep Kagami’s ass safe from any accidents at work while detective Aomine only seems to care about getting his dick into the said ass. Until one day, an Oha Asa lucky item changes the lives of the three men forever.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga/Midorima Shintarou, Generation of Miracles & Kagami Taiga, Kagami Taiga/Midorima Shintarou
Comments: 28
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【青绿火/青火绿｜授权翻译】让我们去冒险吧，远走高飞，永不回头](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525244) by [xinlizizai7111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinlizizai7111/pseuds/xinlizizai7111)



> I challenged myself to write a Midokaga fic and tried to imagine a scenario in which the stoic Midorima would be dragged into a raunchy conversation with Kagami and this story was born. I'm also always weak for my OTP Aokaga, so this story is going to be AoKagaMido, yay. Hope you like it :)
> 
> Title taken from the lyrics of 'All or Nothing' by Theory of a Deadman.

Kagami played in the NBA for five consecutive, glorious years of championships and fame before he decided that he wanted to do something more... _tangible_ with his life now. Don’t get him wrong; he still thought basketball was the most amazing thing in existence, and he had no intention to ever stop playing, but he also felt like he needed to be more _useful_ to the community instead of remaining a mere source of entertainment (and _inspiration,_ too, if he stopped being so hard on himself) for those other people who also enjoyed the sport. Without a college degree, basketball and cooking were all he knew, and he didn’t consider working as a chef a particularly life-saving profession, especially when he learned from Kuroko during a phone call that none of the so-called Miracles had gone pro; that his former shadow was teaching young children some vital life lessons, Aomine, of all people, was a cop (“The best in Tokyo, tell him that, Tetsu!”) and Midorima was saving lives as a very competent doctor.

Kagami had been feeling restless for a while, not knowing what profession he could pursue that would satisfy that urge of being _useful_ in him; until one day, a teammate of his in the Bulls, Sam, told him about a fire incident at his home two years ago and how one particularly brave and selfless firefighter had saved his little girl and how his family had kept in touch with him and still felt indebted to him. The story moved Kagami, so much so that a few months later, he was still thinking about the brave, heroic firefighter and imagining himself in the black and yellow uniform as he walked into the fire and emerged from the smoke with the little girl he had rescued in his arms. Although people in the basketball community praised him for his talent and undeniable contribution to his team’s numerous championships, and he rarely had a day on which someone did not ask him for an autograph, a selfie or sex (mostly, one-night stands though, but Kagami was fine with that. The last thing he needed before he got his life together was to get involved in a serious relationship), he still felt that something was missing, that he could do _better,_ that he could be _more_. Akashi, a long time ago, called him an overachiever when Kagami told him he was leaving Japan to play in the NBA, and Kagami at the time had thought it was meant as an insult with the way the shorter redhead had said it, but now he had a better understanding of himself and knew he loved pushing his boundaries and going beyond what he was already comfortable with, so maybe Akashi had merely meant it as an observation and not an insult (although he could totally work on his tone, jeez.)

So, on a whim, and much to the shock and confusion of the basketball community (and the _Miracles_ and Tatsuya and Alex, but not his father -- he always let Kagami make his own decisions and never questioned them, for better or worse) he decided to quit professional basketball and give firefighting a try. 

The first few weeks were grueling training programs, but nothing Kagami wasn't already accustomed to. He already had the physical strength and flexibility needed for the job and what they were putting him through at the fire academy paled considerably next to all the basketball training the Bulls’ coach and his coach from high school Aida Riko had him doing for years. The theoretical aspect of the job, though, took a harder toll on him, but he somehow managed to pull through because he really wanted this job as much as his younger self had wanted to become Japan’s number one basketball player, and he had lost so much sleep and skipped too many meals to be able to pass the tests that it would have been an affront to himself if he didn’t. 

His life became so...vibrant when he was finally put into service. Most days, nothing particular happened (which, his teammates and the captain kept telling him was a good thing, _stop looking so listless, Taiga!)_ Then, there were _days of the siren_ , sometimes a small scale fire that was efficiently put out in a few minutes without any casualties, and sometimes large-scale ones that needed firefighters from all nearby stations and it took hours for so little progress and so much loss. 

Kagami lost his partner in a big fire. 

The whole thing was headline news for a week. An old commercial complex in a relatively busy district on a Sunday that caught fire and collapsed soon after, with a number of firefighters still trapped inside. Kagami and Jake had been partners for over two years, since the very first day the redhead started to work at the station. They had saved each other’s ass on too many occasions to keep track of, both fiercely competitive when it came to who was the better firefighter, the better cook, the faster runner, the better looking, but also an incredibly reliable friend and partner in every situation. 

The loss hit Kagami hard. He was excused from work for a month and was offered free therapy to come to terms with Jake’s absence. The news reached the _Miracles_ all the way in Japan, each trying in their own way to console him over the phone. Then Akashi told him (more like, _ordered_ him) to get a transfer to Tokyo so they could keep a closer eye on him (he worded it like, ‘We have missed you terribly these past few years, Taiga. I am sure it will be to the benefit of all of us to see you here again.’) 

It didn’t take Kagami much of Akashi's 'my-orders-are-absolute' mumbo jumbo to go back to Japan. Working in the same station was going to be a daily torture without Jake, and he did miss his old friends back in Japan, anyway. 

He didn’t know he was going to be coddled to death the moment he got reunited with the _Miracles,_ though. Or get sexually involved with one and start crushing hard on another after so many years. 

Well, guess there is never a dull moment with the rainbow heads. 

# ***  
  


It's become a tradition: Midorima giving Kagami a call in the morning fifteen minutes before he leaves for work, reading him his Oha Asa predictions as Kagami scarfs down his huge breakfast in record time, and telling him to meet him at the hospital on his way to the fire station on days when Kagami is especially down on his luck to give him his _limited-edition_ lucky item for the day to ward off ill fortune. 

Kagami, while not particularly a superstitious person (he doesn’t even believe in luck; it’s all about how prepared you are and how aware you are of the possible risks and windows of opportunity, all the more relevant now given his line of work), accepts the peculiar items as little gifts that keep lining up on a shelf in his bedroom, and thinks of Midorima’s habit as _cute_. 

It’s another early morning in Kagami's lonely residence, exactly fifteen minutes before he has to leave for work, when his cell phone rings. Midorima’s punctuality gives Kagami’s hectic life some semblance of order, which the redhead truly appreciates. 

“Mido, hey,” Kagami puts the call on speaker as he smears a thick layer of strawberry jam on his toast. “What do the stars have in store for me today?”

“Kagami, today is a very unlucky day for you,” Midorima’s voice sounds especially grim and ominous this morning. “I suggest you stay put.”

As cute as Midorima’s antics are, Kagami is not in the habit of skipping work just because of some horoscope, no matter how ominous the warning sounds and how much his friend believes it would come true. 

“You know I can’t do that, Midorima. My work can save lives.”

“I know,” Midorima heaves a long-suffering sigh, and Kagami can imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose in vexation. “In that case, meet me at the hospital at the usual time. I...I need to give you your lucky item to protect you against any potential accidents at work.”

Kagami raises a brow at the slight stutter in Midorima’s otherwise impeccable speech. He sounded hesitant and almost reluctant about the prospect of meeting Kagami this morning. That was odd. Out of the two of them, Midorima is the one believing that meeting Kagami first thing in the morning on his unlucky days is a must, and Kagami agrees to the meet-ups just to humor him and also because he has it on good authority (Takao, mostly) that Midorima doesn’t get lucky items just for anyone (according to Takao, Kagami is the _only one_ . “It’s probably because my job is the most dangerous out of all of us.” “Pfft. Aomine has to deal with _criminals_ all the damn time, and he’s ended up in the hospital on more than one occasion. Shin-chan didn’t even spare him a lecture on safety before heroics, let alone get him a lucky item. Just accept it, Taiga-chan, our resident tsundere _likes_ you.”)

Whether the lucky items mean Midorima _likes_ him (Kagami has actually become somewhat decent in detecting the signs thanks to his celebrity lifestyle back in the States, but Midorima is one hell of a sturdy lock to crack when it comes to feelings), the act is surely a special privilege coming from the tight-assed doctor and Kagami finds it immensely charming if nothing else. 

“You okay, Mido? You sounded kinda weird.”

There’s another heavy sigh on the other end of the line. “I’m fine. Just drive safely and don’t be late.”

The call disconnects abruptly and Kagami slips the phone back into his pocket with a frown. Something didn’t feel right. Midorima has never kept it a secret how much he disapproves of Kagami’s job, but the two of them had come to some sort of understanding where Kagami would graciously endure Midorima’s lectures and nod in all the right places in return for the green-haired doctor’s begrudging acceptance that Kagami is a grownass man capable of making rational decisions regarding his safety and lifestyle. 

But Midorima is not the only _Miracle_ with a particular grievance over Kagami’s job; Akashi keeps demanding that he stop being a stubborn rebel and join his company as his special assistant (thanks, but regardless of Akashi’s good intentions - _probably?,_ Kagami is not that gullible to willingly put himself in the care of a certified control freak.) Murasakibara always whines on the phone that his pastry shop could use someone with _Kagachin_ ’s skills (he'd rather be still playing pro basketball than making sweets, to be honest.) Kise keeps sending him pictures of models that he thinks look like Kagami in hopes that the redhead would finally realize his true calling and join him in the fashion industry (“What’s the use of having a fit body like that if you’re not flaunting it, Kagamicchi? Plus, modeling is a relatively safe occupation. The only threat to your life as a model is probably rabid fans.” “Kise, if I’m going down, I’d rather I do it while saving someone’s life not while trying to run away from some pervert that wants to grope my ass.” “Kagamicchi! Please don’t talk about dying! It makes me really nervous!” “Sorry, Kise. I don’t think modeling will ever work out for me. I have a better chance at becoming Akashi’s personal servant than a model, which, before you jump to conclusions, is fucking zero.”)

Kuroko hasn’t yet attempted to convert Kagami to his line of work because he knows Kagami is terrible with kids _and_ teaching, but that doesn’t stop the former shadow from judging Kagami with his bottomless, blank eyes or being extra mean with his sarcasm and jabs (both physical _and_ verbal) every time Kagami makes so much as a simple cough. (“You’re not consuming enough water, are you Kagami-kun? I thought you were mature enough to know what dehydration does to a person’s body, but apparently I have been giving you too much credit.” “Dammit, Kuroko, I coughed because this damn room is fucking stuffy.” “For your information, my living room is actually very well-ventilated. If you have trouble breathing here, then something must be wrong with your lungs. Did you skip your routine physical again?” Fuck, yeah, he did skip the damn checkup because he had promised to play basketball with Aomine, but there’s nothing wrong with his lungs, dammit! It was just a cough, Jesus, anyone had those, and not all of them were firefighters.)

Funnily enough, or perhaps that was to be expected, Aomine is the only one not giving a damn what Kagami does for a living, which, to be brutally honest, Kagami is very grateful for. Aomine doesn’t coddle him like the rest of the _Miracles_ (Kagami still collectively calls them that because it’s really funny, and also kinda nostalgic), and whether it’s because he doesn’t care one way or another if Kagami just dropped dead, or because he actually respects Kagami’s choice and regards him as the responsible, mature adult that he actually is, Kagami doesn’t mind either way and appreciates the treatment all the same (well, that’s actually a lie; Kagami really hopes that Aomine’s disregard of his job is because he respects or at least understands Kagami given his own high risk profession, and not because the blue-haired man doesn’t care whether he lives or dies.)

All things considered, though, Kagami is happy to be back, surrounded by long-time friends that care (perhaps, a little too much) about his health and general happiness. Each one of them has brought a _miracle_ to his life, and despite the frustrated act he puts on at their constant pampering and endless list of suggestions on how the redhead could improve his lifestyle, Kagami is really grateful that they were there for him when he needed them the most and continue to stick by him and have his back even as he tells them that he doesn’t need help anymore. 

# ***

The moment he greets Midorima and Takao in the hospital’s corridor with a loud voice and a cheerful wave of his hand (“This is a hospital, Kagami, how many times do I have to tell you to keep your voice down?”), he’s grabbed by the shoulder and dragged swiftly into a nearby room before the widened but sparkling eyes of Midorima’s assistant, who’s mouthing a ‘good luck’ to him with a sly grin on his face. 

The green-haired doctor locks the door before turning to face him and Kagami lets out a surprised, amused laugh at the thought of being locked in an empty room with the doctor, especially given the setting. Midorima in his doctor outfit with a stethoscope around his neck, an empty hospital bed to his left, cabinets full of medication to his right, the sharp smell of disinfectant in the air. Kagami has a lot of kinks, and sex in a hospital setting is high on the list (another is being handcuffed behind the back and bent over a car hood as a hot officer in his equally hot uniform pats him down and lingers on his ass for an inappropriate amount of time before pulling his pants down to punish him for being a careless driver - Aomine once indulged that fantasy of his with flying colors, but that’s a thought for another time.)

The thoughts swirling inside Kagami’s head stop being merely amusing and take a turn for lewd and extremely suggestive when a rectangular white box is shoved almost forcefully into his chest. 

“What?” Kagami asks in confusion before taking a good look at the box.

Midorima turns his head to the side, pushing his glasses higher on his nose as he mumbles, “Your lucky item.” There’s a noticeable red tint on his cheeks, which prompts Kagami to immediately look down at the box and find out the reason behind Midorima’s uncharacteristic blush.

The picture of a long, curvy, bullet-shaped vibrator in pastel red on the front of the box immediately solves the mystery but does nothing to wipe out Kagami’s shell-shocked expression. The design is minimalistic but elegant, and the silicon surface looks really soft and smooth. Kagami flips the box, reading the description at the back. Seven inches long, multi-function, multi-speed, waterproof, USB rechargeable. Damn, it must have cost a fortune for a sex toy. And it looks fancy as fuck.

“Midorima, is that a...a vibrator?!” He asks unnecessarily just to convey his utter shock of having received a sex toy from _Midorima_ of all people. According to Takao (who’s an uncontested Midorima-expert, apparently), the green-haired man is 80% antisexual, with the left 20% being his begrudging acceptance that intercourse is needed for reproduction. The man has not dated _ever_ , and is most definitely still a virgin, according to Takao. 

Then, what just happened?

“Yes,” comes the curt remark, the doctor’s eyes still refusing to meet his. 

Something warm and tingly blooms inside Kagami’s chest, and he can’t stop a wide grin from almost splitting his face in half. He must look like a dork, but he doesn’t give a damn. “Oh my god, I didn’t think you’d ever make a move as bold as that!”

Midorima finally looks at him, vibrant green eyes tinged with confusion. “What move? What are you talking about?”

Kagami shakes the box in the air for the clarification he didn’t think he needed to make. “The vibrator, what else? Isn’t it your peculiar way of finally asking me out?”

Damn, this is fucking glorious! Takao kept telling him that despite _Shin-chan_ ’s apparent dislike for any sexual activity, the good doctor had a crush on him and Kagami had been seeing the signs too, sometimes even upping his _seduction_ games for faster results, but the ever-stoic Midorima never said or did a damn thing to prove the hypothesis. Until now that is.

Despite the Oha Asa prediction, today really is Kagami’s lucky day!

Midorima sputters at the suggestion. “Of course not!” and he looks so convincing that Kagami believes him. And deflates like a faulty balloon.

“Then it’s just sex?” Kagami would’ve really loved to get into something serious with Midorima, but maybe he’s just a pretty face (or more accurately, a hot piece of ass, according to a certain blue-eyed someone) and no one really cares about the kind of person he is underneath all that hotness. Damn, but that kinda hurts. “Didn’t take you as the shallow type; that’s more Aomine’s forte.”

Midorima’s eyes widen behind the glasses. “Aomine?! Did you two—?”

Apparently, the green-haired man is too embarrassed or repulsed to say the word, so Kagami fills it in for him. “Fucked? Yeah. Didn’t think that narcissistic bastard would be able to keep this away from you for so long. But, yeah, we fuck; do that a lot actually. It’s a great way to release our work-related pent up frustration.”

“But Aomine? Seriously? I didn’t take you as someone with such low standards.”

Kagami shrugs. “It’s just sex. And I gotta admit, he’s pretty awesome in that department.”

“Really now?” Midorima says in a dry tone, indicating that he really doesn’t need any further explanation regarding Aomine’s sexual prowess. 

Kagami ignores the tone, because everyone already knows him as socially oblivious so why should he bother? “Yup. He gives amazing head. Oh, and he loves eating me out. Probably more than I do being eaten out, which really says something ‘cause I’m fucking crazy about it.”

Kagami is suddenly afraid that Midorima would combust judging by how red he looks in the face. “For God’s sake, Kagami, do you have no shame?”

Kagami lets out a huff of laughter. This may not have ended the way he had been hoping for, but he’s still amused by the whole situation, and honestly, if Midorima asks for sex, Kagami can’t find it in himself to deny him that. He’s had sex with some morally questionable people in the past, and Midorima is actually...not bad at all. From any angle that Kagami looks at the prospect. 

“Relax. I'm just messing with you.”

Midorima huffs in annoyance and adjusts his glasses over the bridge of his nose. To think that he actually believed this idiot!

“Aomine is actually not very good at blowjobs and he’s not much of a fan of sticking his tongue into my ass, either. But he’s still learning and well, the visuals make up for the sloppy work, I guess.”

“Are you messing with me again?”

Kagami smiles fondly at Midorima. He may have a stick up his ass, but he’s a reliable friend and a very competent doctor and he’s saved Kagami’s life on more than one occasion and he always goes to great lengths to get Kagami’s lucky items, and really, who can resist falling in love with that man? If Kagami doesn’t have anything as good to offer, to make Midorima return his feelings, then that’s all on him for being a shitty friend and not on the green-haired doctor. 

“Sorry, it's just your face…it’s turning into this really fetching shade of red and I can't help it.”

“Can you get serious for a few minutes?”

Kagami sobers up quickly at Midorima’s serious tone, swallowing the rest of his amused laughter. 

“Sure. I can do that.”

“Are you really in a relationship with Aomine?”

The question is personal, and kinda intrusive, with the way Midorima put it and the hard, judging look in his eyes, but Kagami was the one bringing up the whole idea in the first place, and, well, he can never deny Midorima anything. Not just because he likes the man, but he literally owes him several life debts.

“I’d say that’s none of your business, but you’ve already changed my mind by giving me that vibrator, so….the answer is no.”

“Oh.” Midorima doesn’t exactly look _relieved_ at the answer, but then Kagami has no fucking idea how the doctor’s face actually works. He has more luck with deciphering Kuroko’s expressions than he does with Midorima’s. 

“We fuck though.” Kagami feels like explaining, if only because this is probably the only chance he’ll get and there’s still a tiny shred of hope in his heart that he and Midorima could make it work as an actual couple. “Will probably do it again, if the mood strikes, but Aomine’s personality is kinda rotten and I don’t wanna waste my youth and beauty on putting up with someone like him for the rest of my life, if you know what I mean.”

“That’s actually the most sensible thing I heard you say all day.”

“So...wanna try it?”

“What?”

“The vibrator? Wanna try it?”

“No!” Midorima actually takes a step back, as if afraid that Kagami would suddenly start chasing him around the hospital with the sex toy. 

“On _me_. Not on you. You don’t have to panic.”

Midorima looks decidedly less panicked at hearing that, but no more comfortable. “You’re very casual about these things,” he says almost offhandedly.

“I had some... eye-opening experiences back in the States.”

Midorima gives him a sharp look, furrowed eyebrows and narrowed eyes. “Are you...are you okay?”

Oh. Did he think Kagami meant sexual activities of the unwilling or unappreciated kind? Or does he actually think sexual activities of all kinds could do some damage to you no matter what?

Kagami decides to brush it off for now. “Sure. It was great, actually. I realized how much fun I had been missing out on. And promised to myself that I’m not gonna deprive myself of that kind of easy pleasure ever again.”

Midorima hums and then looks away. “What if...what if I don’t want it to be easy?”

The soft-spoken words take Kagami aback. Did he just mean....? Better not to assume, though. Midorima has a bad habit of always defying his assumptions at the worst times. 

“Just to be clear, are we talking about relationships or BDSM? Because I'm down with both,” he says in an easy-going tone, but Midorima is looking at him as if he just said the whole hospital would go up in flames in a few seconds. 

“Really?”

Kagami decides the flabbergasted expression looks really good on Midorima, if only because it’s the only kind of expression he can actually read correctly on the doctor’s face. 

“You’re a decent guy to have a relationship with; I mean, your weird obsession with horoscopes aside. As for BDSM, I’ve tried some relatively safe versions of it and I can't say I hate it. So yeah, really.”

Midorima blinks, still gaping at him. 

“Sorry, was that too much information?” He’s not really sorry, though. He said all that on purpose, anyway. 

“Yes,” Midorima clears his throat uncomfortably and averts his eyes. “I wasn’t expecting to hear such...lewd remarks coming from you.”

Kagami gives a little smile in an attempt to hide his nervousness. He keeps forgetting that not everyone is as laid-back about sex as Aomine. “Surprise? Or sorry to disappoint?”

Midorima returns his eyes to him, now looking composed and more sure of himself in the face of Kagami’s sheepish smile. “You didn’t...I’m not disappointed. I mean, as long as you’re being safe.”

Kagami heaves an inward sigh of relief. “Good to hear. And you don’t have to worry, Mido. I'm always safe.”

“Good,” Midorima nods his head in approval. “You should be going now. And make sure to keep the vibrator on you all day. You don't have to _use_ it for it to work.” 

Kagami barely suppresses a laugh at imagining himself riding the fire truck with his teammates with a vibrator hidden somewhere inside his uniform, and takes a long look at the box, contemplating whether to take the vibrator out now or keep the unboxing for the special occasion, whenever that’s gonna be. “But it’ll be such a waste not to use it. Plus, it’s a really good model. Must’ve been quite expensive.”

Midorima colors slightly before answering, “I had to find one in red and that was the only model they had in that color.”

For some reason, Kagami feels Midorima is not being completely truthful with him. Or maybe, he just likes imagining the stoic doctor going meticulously through various models of the dildo and finally deciding on the one he likes best to put in Kagami. The thought makes his stomach clench in arousal and he has to grit his teeth to suppress a moan. 

“You know, Mido, I just realized you went into a _sex_ shop to get this for me. That must have been quite an adventure,” he says in a husky voice, this time not entirely on purpose. According to Aomine, it doesn’t take him much imagination to get into the mood and work himself up into full-blown arousal. He never had to worry about that aspect of his sexuality with sex-crazed Aomine, but he’s not sure how Midorima would take it, and the uncertainty is keeping him on his toes. 

“It was embarrassing, yes.”

Kagami wets his lips. “And you did that for me. You went into a sex shop, braved through the shame and embarrassment of it, to get me my lucky item. Was that your first time buying a sex toy?”

Midorima gives him a pointed look. “Obviously.”

“You must really like me,” Kagami ventures.

The corner of Midorima’s lips curl in what Kagami interprets as distaste. “I care about your wellbeing. It doesn’t have to mean that I want to get into your pants.”

Midorima is still avoiding direct eye contact, which might mean he’s embarrassed rather than disgusted over the topic of discussion, so Kagami decides to push his luck even further. “You could do it, though. I totally don’t mind at all. This vibrator or your cock, I’d love to have you put it into me today after work.”

Midorima looks like he’s having a hard time keeping himself from sputtering in shame and indignation. “Since when did you become so shameless about sex?”

Kagami shrugs. “Since you came on to me with the power of a meteor jam by giving me a vibrator?”

Midorima lets out a short sigh, letting his shoulders slightly droop. “It was a mistake, wasn’t it.” 

“But Oha Asa has never steered you wrong,” Kagami persists.

“What are you saying?” Midorima gives him a suspicious look. 

“That maybe Oha Asa was trying to play match-maker? I mean, you’ve been a faithful follower for so many years, maybe it thought you deserved a present.”

“You’re talking about Oha Asa as if it’s a person.”

“And I’m also talking about having sex with me as a godsend, are you going to ignore it?” Kagami’s tone is laced with exasperation. Seriously, if it was anyone else, they’d be already bending Kagami over the bed and pounding into him with abandon after the first come-on. It didn’t take Aomine even that to drop to his knees and go to town on him. One smoldering look and they were on each other like cats in heat. 

Midorima must have a sex drive of steel, or something.

“You’re very persistent, Kagami. One would think you’re desperate to get laid.”

It sounds like a taunt, derisive even, but Kagami knows Midorima had meant it as ‘you’re too good-looking to be this thirsty over someone like me,’ so he responds accordingly. “Nah, it’s just you. You’ve been so good to me I wanna return the favor.”

Midorima gives him a wide-eyed, incredulous look. “I don’t...I don’t need sexual favors from you!”

Kagami barely stops himself from whining like a child who’s been denied his favorite toy. “Weren’t you listening, Midorima? I said I wouldn’t mind being in a relationship with you. This isn’t just about sex. It’s about you, and how much I like and appreciate you.”

Midorima doesn’t say anything for a few tense seconds, and Kagami bites into his lip in anticipation. If the green-haired man rejects him now, does he have any more arguments left to try and win his heart? Probably not. If Midorima says no, Kagami just has to accept it and move on. He may be hot and damn good in bed, but he’s probably flagged as ‘not relationship material’ for some odd reason. And Midorima isn’t the kind of person to prioritize sex over everything else. That would be Aomine. 

“Would you...Would you be still sleeping with Aomine if we got together?”

 _What?_

Kagami had braced himself for the rejection, but he distinctly remembers Midorima saying something like ‘getting together’. Holy shit. Did Midorima just imply there might be a chance for the two of them to date?

Yes! Suck it, Oha Asa! Today is indeed his lucky day. And what was the other thing he said? Ahh...Aomine. “I’ll stop if you want me to.”

He knows there’s regret in his eyes and in his voice, and he’s disappointed in himself for being too weak to hold the annoying emotion in check. And Midorima has most probably misunderstood the reason behind the regret. It’s not really about sex, although Aomine is the best fuck Kagami has ever had (which really means a lot given how many people Kagami had slept with back in America). There are higher stakes involved. Kagami actually likes the blue-haired bastard, has awfully tender feelings for him, despite, or maybe even because of his flaws. But there isn’t much of a _relationship_ between them to speak of, with Aomine saying that he's only interested in sex, and Kagami has been hoping like a fool that maybe something would change at some point, but it’s just wishful thinking and he knows he has better chance of getting into a serious relationship with Midorima than he will ever do with someone like Aomine. 

“No, don’t do it on my account. That will only make you unhappy and I’d rather see you happy with someone else than keep you in an unhappy relationship with me.” 

Now it’s Kagami’s turn to blink in utter incomprehension. Did that mean Midorima would be okay with dating Kagami while Kagami kept seeing Aomine? This sounded too good to be true, and while the people Kagami had helped and rescued in his line of work kept telling him he deserved all the best things in life and eternal happiness, he has long stopped interpreting the happiness he presumably deserves as something related to his nonexistent love life. 

“Midorima. Shit,” Kagami says in a breathless voice. His mouth is doing that weird thing again; stretching all across his face without his own volition. “That was the most romantic thing someone's ever said to me. And this is coming from someone who’s sleeping with Aomine.”

“Aomine is a romantic?” Midorima asks with as much skepticism as Kagami has for the credibility of Oha Asa predictions. 

Kagami can’t fucking stop grinning like a man high on drugs. “Like you won’t believe. He’s such a sap sometimes it makes me cry.”

There must be something in his voice and in his eyes again, because Midorima is giving him _that_ kind of look: _Are you really okay? You’re smiling but you look like you’re about to fall apart_. Kagami has never been one to conceal his true emotions and intentions, not even when he really wanted to. It’s just his rotten luck that Aomine, in yet another self-serving personality trait, is as oblivious as a slug. 

“And he’s not dating you?” _Even though you obviously want him to?_ Midorima doesn’t need to voice the second part of his sentence. His tone and his hard expression were telling enough.

Kagami tries to downplay the raw intensity of his feelings for the blue-haired bastard with a half-assed shrug. “Well, I never said he’s perfect.”

Midorima hums in agreement. Somehow, it feels therapeutic bitching about Aomine with the bluenette’s old time friend and Kagami’s current crush. “He’s stupider than anyone thinks for not giving you what you deserve.”

But what does he deserve? Does Midorima mean _all the best things in life and eternal happiness_? Kagami really hopes that he does. Because if Aomine has his head too far up his ass to notice how Kagami has been feeling about him for months, then maybe Midorima will be the one to show Kagami what eternal happiness is supposed to feel like. 

“Can’t argue with that.”

They lapse into a few seconds of silence, and Kagami thinks he better get going now before he runs late and risks the endless teasing of his teammates about his late night activities and _‘are you sure you can walk, Kagami? Do you want me to fireman carry you to the truck?’_ There was that one time he walked with a little limp into the station because it had been his birthday the night before and Aomine had seen to it to make it quite _memorable_ for the both of them, and his asshole friends at the station have never stopped teasing him about it every time he fails to make it to work on time (still, it’s better for them to think Kagami has woken up with a sore ass after a wild night than the truth that Kagami loves spending as much time in Midorima’s company as he can without being too obvious about it.) 

He opens his mouth to say some parting words when Midorima clears his throat after having struggled with himself for a while. 

“Ah, I have to admit something,” Midorima looks flushed again, and Kagami feels his heartbeat pick up. “Oha Asa hadn’t specifically said Leos’ lucky item should be a vibrator. Any cylindrical object preferably running on electricity would do.”

Kagami looks at him in pure amazement. 

“Then why did you get me a vibrator of all things? You could’ve gotten me a...I don’t know, a flashlight, instead? I was right, wasn’t I? You were planning to confess?”

Kagami can’t contain his excitement even with Midorima giving him a look of pure irritation. 

“No. Even if I wanted to confess, I wouldn’t have resorted to such a crass method to do it.”

See? There he goes again, trampling on Kagami’s hopes and dreams. “Then why?”

Midorima looks constipated and clearly embarrassed as he averts his eyes yet again. “I...I overheard you talking to Takao the other day, about how much you wanted to...umm, try a vibrator, so I thought I should get you something that would be useful to you for once, instead of some useless trinkets that you didn’t know what to do with.”

Is it too soon for Kagami to declare his undying love? 

“Ah, Mido, you are so...thoughtful and charming. You seriously don't have to worry about what to get me for my lucky items. I cherish every little trinket you’ve given me so far.”

He sounds so fucking sincere that he feels a little choked up on his own rampant emotions. No wonder Midorima is blushing so hard his face seems to be about to blow up. 

“Good to know,” he says tersely, in a quiet tone, while looking at Kagami with the softest expression the redhead has ever seen on that stoic face. 

Kagami feels so damn special. He’s sure he’s the only one Midorima has ever looked at with that tender expression. So vulnerable and fragile. He’s trusted Kagami with his most precious, best-guarded emotions. And Kagami will do his damnedest to make Midorima feel that he just made the best decision of his entire life. 

“Thanks for the vibrator,” Kagami realizes that amid all the shock and the revelations and his rampant sexual fantasies, he actually didn’t thank Midorima for the precious gift. “Really. I can’t wait for our first time together so I can put it into good use.”

“Kagami!”

Kagami gives the scandalized-looking doctor a shit-eating grin in response. He’ll come around soon, Kagami will make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami is naked and Aomine is horny, so NSFW, I guess? oh and a lot of feels, too. Please check the updated tags :)

They have a bet going for quite a while now. Every time one of them gets to his third win in their one-on-one basketball games first, he gets special treatment from the other man: thirty minutes in heaven, with a full body massage, sweet almond oil rubbed firmly but patiently into taut, dry skin, strong, expert hands with calloused fingertips applying pressure on all the right, painful spots, rough voice purring dirty words into one ear, resulting in deep groans of appreciation and arousal that culminates in a powerful blowjob- or rimjob-induced orgasm. 

Tonight, it’s Kagami’s turn, and boy is he ready for it. After a hectic week at work, muscles pulled taut and shoulders and back crammed and nerves almost fried, his body is screaming at him to let loose. And if there’s only one person on the entire planet who knows how and where to touch his body to make him pool on the bed like melting butter, that’s Aomine Daiki. The guy may have many personality flaws and lack any survival skills except when he’s playing cop (even _that_ is debatable if you ask Kuroko), but he sure as hell knows how to give a perfect massage, and for that alone, Kagami refuses to give him up. 

Kagami is splayed comfortably on his stomach, long-limbed and fully naked, on a disposable sheet spread out on Aomine’s massive bed. It’s sometime near ten, only a little while after dinner (takeout; Aomine can’t cook for shit and no way was Kagami going to slave away in someone else’s kitchen on his special night). Kagami rarely sleeps the night at Aomine’s, because his place is too far from the fire station, and his mattress is too firm and unforgiving for his back ( _His Royal Highness_ , as Aomine calls it), and the blue-eyed man snores like a horse and his limbs turn into tentacles during the night with killing intent, wrapping around Kagami’s neck and legs like he wants to consume him in his sleep, and Aomine’s captain, that for some reason reminds Kagami of Imayoshi, has a sadistic habit of calling his phone in the asscrack of dawn and the said phone has this shrill sounding ringtone that nearly sends Kagami into a cardiac arrest every time it goes off and Kagami keeps stealing Aomine’s phone to change its ringtone into a soft melody any chance he gets but Aomine always changes it back, claiming that it’s the only sound his stupid brain would respond to when he’s still in la-la land. 

Those are all some very valid reasons for why Kagami prefers not to sleep the night at Aomine’s place, but if the redhead wants to be brutally honest with himself (and he always is; sometimes he wishes there was a way for him not to be, ‘cause the truth is always so fucking ugly and smells like Aomine’s laundry - what the fuck does he even do in his clothes? Roll around in dog shit?) - the actual reason is that he’s a _wuss_. He’s afraid of ending up too attached, of getting used to sleeping and waking up with Aomine, to seeing his stupid sleepy face first thing in the morning, to having breakfast together. This thing they have...it’s just sex; purely physical, nothing romantic or meaningful about it. They don’t date. They’re not committed. If they found someone they want to commit to, they could end whatever the fuck it is between them right away with no repercussions or any sense of guilt whatsoever. It won’t do for Kagami to get used to something so whimsical, so fragile, so _dangerous_. For a man willing to risk his life on a daily basis, it’s funny how emotions could get so fucking scary. He supposes it’s the same thing for Aomine, and that’s why they have this problem in the first place; both afraid of getting attached because they think the other is not ready to commit. Or so Kagami hopes, because Aomine, with all his unexpected sweetness and practiced suaveness, is as dumb as a brick wall and wouldn’t know _feelings_ even if they bit him in the ass. 

Anyway, he now has Midorima to think about. He could get used to _that_. Sleeping every night in the same bed with Midorima, waking up to _his_ sleeping face looking especially soft and vulnerable without the ever-present glasses; Midorima reading him his Oha Asa predictions while sitting opposite him at the breakfast table instead of talking on the phone. What domestic bliss. Which reminds him, he hasn’t yet told Aomine about the weird conversation he had with the doctor this morning. 

“Aomine, we need to talk,” Kagami mumbles into the pillow the moment the blue-haired man steps into the bedroom, placing a full bottle of sweet almond oil of the highest quality and a hefty price tag on the bedside table, the whole content of which will soon be emptied all over Kagami’s long-limbed, greedy body. 

“What, you really want to ruin your hard-earned special night with a breakup talk?” Aomine’s tone is uncharacteristically bland and Kagami can’t really say if he’s joking, is extremely upset at the prospect or just indifferent.

“First off, it wasn’t _hard-earned_ , you bastard, I can beat you with eyes closed - " Aomine snorts but Kagami ignores him because as an NBA pro, he’s _right_ and anything he says about basketball is more legit than what Aomine says. It's simple logic. “And we’re not breaking up, dumbass. At least, I know I'm not,” he adds with a hint of uncertainty, wondering if Aomine would be really this chill in the face of a real breakup talk. The thought makes his stomach curl in on itself.

“What is it then?” asks Aomine in a measured tone as he rearranges Kagami’s legs on the king-size bed, his hand brushing with comforting familiarity over his exposed, slightly chilled skin. 

“Midorima and I got together.”

“Haha, hilarious.”

“No, I'm serious. I know it sounds like it came out of nowhere, but the attraction was there for a while and we finally found an excuse to bring it up in our conversation.” The _excuse_ being a vibrator, which is sitting all too innocently in its white, rectangular box on Kagami’s bedside table back at home. Kagami still has high hopes that he won’t have to use it alone.

“You said you weren’t breaking up,” Aomine deadpans, his large hand stilling on his ankle, fingers pressing a little too hard into his skin, blunt nails digging in. 

Kagami winces slightly at the sting and tries to roll his ankle but Aomine’s grip is unyielding. Someone looks pissed. “I’m not. Midorima said he’s cool with us fucking once in a while.”

The pressure subsides considerably as Aomine drags his hand up Kagami’s calf. Kagami imagines half-moon nail marks left in their wake. “Huh. And your deal with him? Fuckbuddies, or?”

“Oh no, it’s the real deal,” Kagami says with so much cheerful excitement in his voice he’s afraid of having sounded like Kise. “We’re gonna be in a relationship. A serious one, with all those revolting romantic nonsense that you didn’t want for us included.”

“I don’t like it,” Aomine growls before Kagami is properly finished gushing about his new relationship prospect, causing the redhead to whip his head around and give him a bewildered look over his shoulder. 

“What?”

“If Midorima’s gonna get more from you than me, then we’re gonna have a problem.”

 _Fuck_ . That was always a possibility. It was what they agreed on the first time they slept together. If either of them found someone to get into a serious relationship with, they could just end it between themselves in a text message, simple as that. Except, it isn’t _simple_ anymore and Kagami doesn’t want things to end with Aomine in a fucking text message. And Midorima said he was okay with Kagami's _sleeping arrangement_ with Aomine. Kagami had really hoped Aomine would get on board, too. 

“Aomine, don’t break up with me. I like you even if you only like my ass,” he says flippantly like he’s only joking even as he tries to muffle the sound of pleading in his voice into the pillow that smells of Aomine’s wood-scented shampoo. 

Aomine’s hand finds its way to the said ass, groping and squeezing the firm muscle of one cheek with long, calloused fingers. “To be fair, it’s the most amazing ass I’ve ever had.”

Kagami moans into the crook of his arm as Aomine keeps pressing his expert fingers into the muscled flesh. He loves the ass massage the best. 

When the kneading stops, with Aomine reaching over his prone body for the bottle of oil, Kagami finds his voice to ask, “So?”

Aomine doesn’t answer immediately. He takes his sweet time settling between Kagami’s spread thighs, uncapping the bottle, and pouring a little oil on his fingers experimentally. The erotic scent disperses quickly into the air-conditioned room and settles with perfected ease on Kagami’s highly sensitive nerves. He has grown to associate the sweet, nutty aroma with pure bliss, and hates for it to be tainted with the memory of the day Aomine Daiki — the man Kagami has been secretly (or not, if you happen to be Kuroko or Akashi, those sneaky bastards), painstakingly, hopelessly, in love with — breaks up with him. 

“I want more.”

Still in his pitiful daze, Kagami misses what Aomine just said in his gruff, guarded tone. 

“Huh?”

Aomine doesn’t respond. Instead, he tips the oil bottle on Kagami’s back, letting a generous amount of the viscous liquid run down the skin stretched taut over his back muscles and spine to pool languidly into the curve above his ass. He puts the bottle away and spreads the oil with his large, wonderful hands all over Kagami’s broad, muscled back and the prominent curve of his ass down to his hard calves. Kagami lets out a pleased sigh at the marvelous feeling of the warm oil on his skin, and the expert way Aomine touches and momentarily forgetting all his fears about Aomine possibly breaking up with him. 

“I want everything that mosshead is gonna have.”

 _What?_ Kagami’s breath hitches both at the implication of Aomine’s words and at the sudden feel of his lube-warm finger sliding down the crack of his ass and brushing teasingly against his puckered entrance. 

He takes a few seconds breathing deeply through his mouth to make sure he’s not going to stutter or sound needy before asking, “Are you asking for a relationship? With _me_?”

“Yeah. I hate being second best. Even if I’m the best fuck and he’s the first whatever.”

“My boyfriend,” Kagami says in a daze. 

“Yeah, _whatever_.”

“You wanna be my boyfriend?” _Holy shit_. He just can’t wrap his head around it yet. For the worst-case scenario, Kagami had been expecting Aomine to walk out, and at best, to continue what they were already doing, sex buddies that cared about each other’s wellbeing but not their _feelings_. But this...this is fucking unbelievable.

“Are you an idiot?” Aomine sounds irritated. “I said it enough times already.”

“ _Excuse me_ for having a hard time believing that Aomine fucking Daiki just asked me out after nearly a whole year of no-strings-attached fucking because suddenly he has competition. Am I dreaming?”

Briefly, Kagami wonders how weird it is that they are having this conversation with him lying butt-naked on his stomach, his head turned away, and Aomine talking to the back of his head, or, knowing him, most likely his ass. On second thought, maybe it’s actually fitting. After all, it was Kagami’s ass that got the two of them into this mess of a relationship in the first place. 

“Shut up, dumbass. And Midorima is hardly competition. He’ll probably need at least thirty minutes just to find your asshole and another thirty minutes to figure out what to do with it.” Aomine emphasizes his point by lightly pressing the tip of his finger against the said asshole and scratching it with a slightly sharp nail. Fucking tease.

“Well, maybe you can help him with that,” Kagami says in a throaty voice, both enjoying and getting sexually frustrated at the teasing, feather-light brushes of Aomine’s calloused fingertips against his twitching hole. 

“Help him find your asshole?” Aomine asks with a snort. “What is this, Kagami Taiga’s sex club?”

Well, he likes the sound of it if nothing else. “Yeah, why not? I’m recruiting, and you’re the top graduate in assology. Might as well put your knowledge into educating the new initiates.”

“I’d rather put it into your ass if you don’t mind.”

Aomine lazily palms his clothed cock with one hand and drags the finger of his other hand down the crack of Kagami’s ass, circling the puckered hole a few times before bluntly pushing the tip of his finger inside. The oil helps his digit to slide smoothly all the way down the third knuckle and Kagami moans appreciatively at the gesture. 

“I don’t…,” Kagami groans deep in his throat as Aomine’s talented finger easily finds his prostate and starts massaging it in maddeningly slow patterns. “I don’t mind at all, but...can we…” his voice breaks again into another moan as Aomine slips in another finger into his ass, stretching him wider. This is why they can rarely hold a serious conversation. Kagami’s every attempt ends in Aomine balls-deep inside him where he can’t hear his thoughts over the sound of his own wanton moaning and the aggressive smack of Aomine’s balls against his ass. “Can we talk about that part where you said you wanted to date me?”

“Seriously, Kagami? I’m down to two whole fingers into your ass and you still want to talk? Maybe I’m not doing it right.”

“Please, Aomine. Humor me,” Kagami whines, whether at the feeling of being so expertly finger-fucked that he’s nearly on the edge of coming or at being still awfully aware and distracted in spite of that, he isn’t sure. 

“I’m _pleasuring_ you, idiot, what’s better than that?”

“The idea of us being in a proper relationship,” the long-suppressed words slip through his open mouth carelessly, and Kagami holds his breath anticipation even as Aomine’s fingers press almost vengefully against his prostate and he nearly chokes on a guttural moan. 

“Seriously? It means that much to you?”

Aomine sounds sincerely puzzled and Kagami’s heart gives a painful lurch at the implication. So it must not mean much to Aomine, the idea of the two of them in a relationship. “When you said you wanted more....you weren’t...you weren’t joking, were you?”

“Of course not. I just don’t understand why you want me to repeat it so many damn times when I’m fingers-deep into your glorious hole,” there’s a high pitch of irritation in Aomine’s otherwise gruff voice, but Kagami ignores it.

“Say it one more time and I swear I’ll shut up. Properly, though. Perfect grammar and all.”

Aomine sighs, taking his fingers out of Kagami’s twitching, hungry hole with much regret on both sides. 

“Kagami Taiga, the owner of the best ass in town, will you give me, Aomine Daiki, the smartest detective in the world, the honor of being my boyfriend?”

“Yes!” Kagami yells in the same volume that he uses when his much-delayed orgasm hits him like a hurricane, unable and uncaring to control the jolt of heady feelings rushing through his system. “But stop objectifying me, you dick.”

“Shut up. You love it when I compliment your ass,” Aomine runs his large, oily hand over the prominent swell of the said ass, massaging and squeezing the firm flesh, drawing a contented sigh from the redhead. 

Kagami finally decides to turn over — the entirety of his oiled-up back soiling the disposable sheet underneath — so that his ass would no longer distract the bluenette from having a serious conversation. 

“I know my ass is the fucking best, Aomine. I don’t need an ego boost about that part of my anatomy. But as my official boyfriend, you gotta learn to appreciate my personality too.” 

“Your personality?” Aomine wrinkles his nose. “Where’s that?”

He sounds adorably dumb and looks stupidly cute like that, so Kagami decides not to take offense. “Tell you what. You help Midorima find my asshole, I’ll ask him to help you find where my personality is. Deal?”

“Only if it’s as good as your ass.”

“It’s even better. I promise.”

Aomine looks skeptical, for real or not, Kagami can’t really tell. “I doubt anything’s better than your ass, but okay.”

Kagami heaves an inward sigh of relief. Well, at least he’s willing to try. “Cool. I’m gonna update Midorima on our relationship status now.” 

With that, he reaches a hand toward the bedside table and snatches up his cell phone, typing a rather lengthy text to the green-haired doctor while making sure to spell all the words right. Midorima hates bad writing so much he’d spend an hour just lecturing Kagami on the importance of correct spelling and then he would spend another hour correcting all of Kagami’s mistakes, and that’s not really the response Kagami wants Midorima to give to his highly sensitive message. 

_Hey, Mido. Aomine just asked me out. Can you believe it? I'm pretty sure it’s the effect of that vibrator you gave me. He said he’s ok with you being my boyfriend, too. I think I’m gonna be the most spoiled redhead in the world :D_

“You really like Midorima, huh?” Aomine asks with a raised brow, giving Kagami a pointed look as the redhead took quite a while to type and send the message. 

Kagami puts his phone away, not really expecting an immediate reply from Midorima who is either working a night shift and can’t be bothered with reading texts or is already in bed after a long, hectic day at the hospital; or maybe, he’s just not ready for Midorima’s response. I mean, what if he doesn’t like the idea of dating someone who’s also dating someone else?

“Yeah,” he answers honestly. “We’ve been crushing on each other for a while like two awkward schoolboys. I can’t believe it took a vibrator to finally make him confess.”

“A vibrator?” Aomine asks in a surprised tone. “Why is it the first time I’m hearing about it?”

“It was my lucky item,” Kagami says off-handedly. 

Aomine scowls. “That sneaky bastard. Using his lameass Oha Asa bullshit to prey on young, impressionable boys.”

Kagami snorts at Aomine’s serious tone. It’s hard to tell if he’s joking or is feeling terribly protective over him. He’s dumb enough (and sweet, even if the blue-haired idiot would vehemently deny it if you _accused_ him of it) to have really meant that and yet talented enough to act like he’d really meant it. 

“I’m hardly those things, though.”

“But you fell for it anyway.”

“In my defense, it was a fancy model, anyone would fall for it!”

“Did you bring it with you?” Aomine’s dark blue eyes begin to shine with a mischievous glint. “Let me use it on you tonight.”

“Nah, I’m keeping it for my first time with Mido.”

“Stingy ass,” Aomine gives him an adorable pout and a cutting glare all at once. “Are you sure he even knows how to use a vibrator?”

“If he didn’t already, I’m pretty sure he’s read hundreds of pages on it on the internet by now,” Kagami says with certainty. Midorima takes everything seriously and treats it like a topic of research, sexual adventures included. Kagami can’t really wait for their night together. “We’ll be fine. But you know, you could be there, too, if you want. Make sure he’s gonna put it into the right hole and not, you know, accidentally poke my eyeball with it or something.”

“Are you suggesting a threesome, Kagami? With _Midorima_?” 

Kagami bites his lip in worry at Aomine’s scandalized look. “You don’t like it?”

“I _love_ the idea of a threesome or hell, even a gangbang orgy with you in the middle, but are you sure about Midorima? The guy is so tight-assed he has trouble shitting.”

“Gross, but yeah I know what I’m doing. You’re underestimating the power of my holy ass, Ahomine. I once convinced a priest, a proper one, to sleep with me. The guy unloaded forty years of suppressed cum right into my ass and it was fucking _glorious_. I was kinda scared he was going to flood the whole room with his cum.”

Never let it be said that Kagami didn’t know how to _outgross_ Aomine. 

As expected, Aomine starts faking retching noises and Kagami huffs a laugh at the bluenette’s overdramatic antics. 

“You really let a priest's cock touch your ass, Bakagami? You have no class, do you?”

“Nope, I’m sleeping with you, aren’t I?”

“Hey!” Aomine slaps Kagami’s thigh hard enough to leave a red, angry handprint on the creamy skin and draw a startled groan out of Kagami. 

“Say I’m the classiest man you’ve ever fucked or I slap your ass until you cry.”

Kagami shudders in pleasure at the idea of it. It’s been a while since he’s been properly spanked. “You say that like I don’t like being spanked.”

Aomine pinches the spot on Kagami’s thigh that he had just slapped and the redhead winces at the sharp sting of it. Damn Aomine. He makes it really hard to focus on anything that isn’t related to sex and pleasure. 

“Argh, you kinky bastard. It’s not fun when you enjoy your punishments.”

There is a part of Kagami, growing bigger by the second, that really wants Aomine to make good on his _threat_ , to grab him by the hips and roll him over and spank the living daylights out of him until he screamed his throat raw and begged to be fucked senseless, but there is also another part that really wants to make sure that he and Aomine are now in a proper relationship. It’s a tormenting struggle for a while as Aomine keeps pinching his nipples with his oily fingers until one side finally wins and Kagami grabs Aomine’s wrist, forcing the bluenette’s fingers away from his reddened and abused nipples. 

“Just to be sure, you do know what being in a relationship with me actually entails, right?” His voice is husky and he’s short of breath, but that’s the best he could do given the situation. 

“I’m not an idiot,” Aomine growls as he tries to wrestle his wrist out of Kagami’s strong grip. 

“But you’ve never dated before.”

“But I’ve watched a few dumb rom-com movies with you. I take you out to fancy restaurants and pretend that I’m listening to you talk about all the shit you went through in the day and then I take you home and rip all those fancy clothes off your fucking gorgeous body and we’ll fuck till morning.”

Kagami frowns at Aomine’s answer, not sure what to think of it. “Okay, that's one version of it.”

“I’ll learn more.”

The naked honesty and determination in Aomine’s voice bring a warm smile to Kagami’s lips. The redhead lets go of Aomine’s wrist to put his hand at the back of the bluenette’s head and bring it closer to his own to plant a soft, lingering kiss on his slightly open mouth. 

“You’re such a romantic, Aomine. I don't know why no one believes me when I say that.”

Aomine growls into his mouth, “I’m gonna rip anyone’s head off who says that.”

Kagami nibbles softly on Aomine’s lips before leaning his head back on the pillow. “Except mine.”

“Yeah,” Aomine agrees amenably. “Yours I feel like sucking right now.”

With that, he takes Kagami’s flaccid cock into his large, warm hands and starts giving it long and hard strokes. Kagami is hard and flushed in no time. There is something in the very act itself, the mere thought that he has Aomine’s magical hand (that can throw the ball into the basket from all impossible angles) around the most sensitive part of his body, that easily drives him near the edge. 

“Aomine?” He moans the name and Aomine’s “Hmm?” sounds distracted. 

“Before this gets too much for me to be able to string two words together, I gotta confess something to you.” 

This gets the other man’s attention as his fingers loosen around Kagami’s erection and he sits back on his legs, giving the redhead a weary, disgruntled look. 

“What?”

“I love you.” Kagami blurts out before he chickened out for the hundredth time. 

Aomine’s brows furrow over dark, intense eyes, and that seems to be the only reaction Kagami is going to get to his long-overdue love confession. 

“Say something, dumbass.” He tries to hide the nervous quiver in his voice by appearing annoyed. 

“Since when?” Aomine asks coldly, the frown still marring his almost harsh expression. 

Kagami decides to tell the truth. He’s tired of hiding and he’s already done enough damage to whatever has been going on between them by dropping that stupid love confession on the other man. If Aomine has a problem with it, Kagami doesn’t have the willpower to sweep the problem under the rug and pretend it doesn’t exist so the two could just go back to fucking. 

“Since the first time we slept together.”

“That was...that was eight fucking months ago!” Aomine’s outburst catches Kagami off-guard. The surge of emotions is so overwhelmingly painful that Kagami just lies there, not even considering sitting up, or covering himself up, or just getting out of the bed and out of Aomine’s house and even his life.

“Yeah,” Kagami says with a little, apologetic smile even as his insides are boiling in trepidation and fucking heartache. 

“Why didn't you say anything?” There’s a _nicer_ tilt to Aomine’s gruff voice now. He’s not shouting in anger or shock or betrayal. He just sounds confused and perhaps a little hurt, too. 

Kagami wills his heart to stop pounding against his ribcage and crackling like fine china. 

“Well, you said you weren’t looking for a relationship and I wasn’t expecting you to say you love me back, so why should I have bothered? It wasn’t like it was going to change anything.”

Kagami was expecting many reactions from Aomine after he told him he’s been having feelings for him from the very start despite their clearcut _agreement_ , but Aomine suddenly throwing himself at him, legs straddling his chest and large, oily hands grabbing his face was not one of them. 

“I’m the fucking worst.”

The words take a little while to sink in, as do Aomine’s wretched expression and the gentle way he’s cupping his face, leaving oily smudges on his cheeks. 

Aomine is not breaking up with him. Kagami’s heart starts to pound for a whole different reason. 

“Definitely not,” he tries to reassure his distressed boyfriend as he lifts his hands and places them on top of Aomine’s. “I had _way_ worse back in the States. You’re actually an angel compared to some of them.”

“Is that why you stuck around? Because there were worse guys you had been with?”

“No, dumbass. Did you forget the first thing I said before this conversation got weird? I said I love you. That’s why I stuck around.” _and something else, too. I have too much faith in you to be able to walk away._

Aomine leans in closer, his breath ghosting over Kagami’s lips as he whispers, “Tell me how it feels. Being in love.”

Kagami could write a novel about how being in love with Aomine makes him feel, but this is not the time to get lost in poetry, and Aomine, the dumbass he is, wouldn’t get most of it anyway. So he decides to go with the shortest yet absolutely honest answer. “It feels like missing a step every time I see your happy smile, and getting run over by a truck when you’re feeling down.”

“Oh. Then I guess I love you, too. Just as long.”

Kagami smiles through slightly misty eyes and leans up for a kiss. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, it took me a whole month and a half to write 4600 words. And this was actually a fic that I've been really inspired for and already had all the dialogs down and ready. The thing is, my new job is taking a lot of my time and I've been trying to learn some new skills along the way and I barely get any free time to write fics. And I'm really sad about it because I feel like there are so few of us knb fans around whose favorite character is Kagami and are interested in writing Kagami-centric fics...  
> anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh and Kagami is going to have his full body massage and the blowjob at the end, don't worry, it just didn't make it into the chapter, lol.  
> And given the lack of free time in my life, I have no idea when the next part will be ready sorry in advance, lovelies.

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping to get the whole story ready for the Aokaga day, but I'm such a slow writer that spends more time on editing stuff than actually writing, so I could barely finish the first chapter, which isn't even Aokaga. That would be chapter two. And hopefully chapter three will contain some smutty threesome scenes, but we'll see about that, haha.


End file.
